Crazy for you
by Mistyblue Jane
Summary: Pepa was reckless, smart, brave and impulsive. A stray bullet. Silvia was always worried for her because of that. She thought Pepa was crazy. Sure, Pepa was crazy, but she was crazy for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hey guys, this is my first story here, so forgive me if my attempt is sloppy. Do leave reviews. Criticisms, questions and comments are welcome and needed. Also, feel free to PM me if you want to discuss the fic or just wanna chat.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own LHDP.

Events of this story take place after the events of episode 76, when Don Lorenzo catches Silvia with Pepa. Sara is not with Lucas, mostly because I don't know about her relationship and the specifics.

* * *

><p>"I wish the best for you both." He said with emotion. Shaking the feeling and getting up, he said, " Well… when you come back to the station, you'll both have to pull four straight shifts for abandoning your posts, and for raising a false alarm. Is that clear?"<p>

He turned around and left.

* * *

><p>In the room that he had just left, Silvia and Pepa were sitting up on the bed, a sheet wrapped around them and Silvia's arm draped around Pepa, heads leaning against each other. Pepa leaned away to look at Silvia. Seeing that her redhead hadn't yet opened her eyes, Pepa nudged her.<p>

Looking concerned now, Pepa asked, "What's the matter pelirroja?" Silvia shook her head. "Nothing." She said. Pepa knew that she might be overwhelmed, her father had just accepted their relationship, given them his blessings. She knew it meant a lot to her Silvia. But the circumstance did creep her out.

She pulled Silvia closer, nuzzled in her hair and murmured, "It's okay baby, I know, it's overwhelming. But he accepted us. It's okay."

"I know." said Silvia, "It was all great of him to finally be okay about us. But couldn't he have said all that when we weren't all this hot and heavy and naked!" She screeched, annoyed, her hair a mess from their activities before they were interrupted, her face all rosy and a huge frown gracing her face. Pepa could only laugh.

"Si, pelirroja, you have a point. A huge and very important one at that. The whole situation was weird." she corrected herself as Silvia shot her a glare.

Silvia continued, "And he just had to pull up a chair and sit! I know, I know, he gave us his blessing, but the man has no sense of appropriate timing! I've never been more embarrassed." her features still locked in on angry mode.

Dios! Pepa thought. Silvia can be really angry. Don Lorenzo is going to have a lot of trouble once we return. But god, she really is beautiful, even when she is angry. All that angry pink tinge to her cheeks, little angry lines between her eyebrows, oh, so beautiful!

Pepa shifted and looked at her, "Vale, pelirroja, vale. He will have hell to pay for walking in like that. We'll see to it later. Come on now, cheer up. It's just, I don't know, late afternoon now, we have until tomorrow morning to be here. Unless you want to go back that is." Pepa questioned, a bit hopeful that she would stay.

"NO. No. I don't want to go back just yet… You were so right in bringing me here. I needed this." she smiled, "Apart from him walking in. He ruined the moment!" she ranted.

"Let's get out of here. There is a carnival a few miles from here. Come on, let's go." Pepa enthused. She looked at Silvia's frustrated face questioningly.

Silvia sighed and resigned, "Okay, let's go. But it better be nice." she warned.

"It will be. Okay, now move. I need to get a shower, I'm all sweaty. And you could join me in there." Pepa winked suggestively and nudged her.

Silvia blushed, and then looked at her with pure want the next instant. "Wouldn't miss it." she said huskily and pushed herself against Pepa, her hand now behind Pepa's neck, pulling her closer yet and directing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Another hand now in Pepa's hair, bunching up while she tried deepening the kiss.

Silvia's intense gaze and the sudden kiss caught Pepa by surprise. Her arms found their way around Silvia's back, desperate to cling on. She gasped when she felt Silvia's tongue stroking her lower lip. This gave Silvia the opportunity to deepen the kiss as she explored Pepa's mouth, stroking and searching. Pepa was totally robbed of her senses, Silvia being assertive turned her on. Though it wasn't a rare occurrence, Silvia's assertiveness made her knees go weak and her mind senseless.

Quick as flash, Silvia was straddling her, her hand still in Pepa's hair and the other one now caressing her back. Pepa finally responded with equal fervor, returning the kiss, her arms around Silvia's waist, pulling her closer, moaning softly at the contact. She started moving towards the edge of the bed with Silvia still straddling her.

"Princesa." She said, breaking the kiss, "Do you still want to go to the carnival?"

Silvia look at her as if she was crazy. Then in a heartbeat her lips were on Pepa's, attacking, forceful. She leaned in towards Pepa, trying to pin her down on the mattress. Pepa groaned, she tried to resist being pushed down, she wanted to flip their positions. A frantic tussle had begun between them, trying to overpower one another when sharp beeping of the phone went off. They paid it no attention and it went silent in a while. Pepa's hands brushed Silvia's sides, edging towards her flat stomach and then upwards excruciatingly slow, fingers burning a trail of goose bumps in their wake. It was driving Silvia crazy. She pulled Pepa closer, trying to hasten the pace, craving for more. The phone started beeping again, loudly. Next they heard another ringing, now both phones ringing incessantly.

Boundlessly annoyed by another disturbance, Silvia reached out for one of the phones and snapped, "What?"

A wary voice issued from the phone, "Silvia? It's Montoya. I'm sorry, I disturbed you but I needed your help."

"What is it?" Silvia snapped again, clearly annoyed by the interruption and totally sexually frustrated now.

"it's about the case, I needed to know where you put the files. Also I wanted to ask you about the report on the chemicals that we found…" Montoya trailed off, expecting an answer.

Silvia brought her palm to her forehead. It was a complicated report and it would take quite a bit of time to explain it to him. Covering the phone with her hand, she looked at Pepa and said, "Go, get ready, we're going to the fucking carnival."

Pepa thought it was smarter to not argue with Silvia. She got up quickly, pressed her lips against Silvia's forehead, giving her an understanding look and rushed towards the shower.

Letting out her breath in a huff, Silvia spoke into the phone, "Okay Montoya, about the files…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Sorry for being MIA guys, life got in the way. I promise to try and update regularly, so bear with me. Please leave feedback and opinions, I just might update faster then ;) The fic might seem a bit fluffy for now, but things will get interesting in the next few chapters. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter :)

**Disclaimer-** Still own nothing.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Pepa stepped into the room to find Silvia still talking on the phone, still covered only by the sheet, gesturing vehemently, punctuating her words with her hand. Even given her foul mood, Pepa found Silvia sexy, beautiful. She shook her head and went out of the room.<p>

Pepa strolled out in the lazy afternoon, the sun was milder now, pleasantly warm. She went towards the small garage by the cottage. Sure, she had set the whole trip up here and organized everything, she hadn't seen all of the cottage and she certainly hadn't been in the garage. She went inside the garage to find that it was just as beautiful as the rest of the cottage, simply because of the fact that a large shiny black Harley sat in the middle of the garage. Awestruck, she shuffled towards the stunning bike. She found a card on the seat.

Use it well.

xoxo

-Rocio

She smiled. This is going to be great, she thought.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Silvia had just finished explaining Montoya about the Chemical report.<p>

"So, anything else Montoya?" She asked, hoping here wasn't.

Montoya hesitated, "No… Actually yes. Are you with Pepa?"

When Silvia didn't reply he thought she might be with her right then. He should be clearer. "Are you dating Pepa? I just wanted to say if you are, I'm happy for you both. If you aren't, well, then you really should. It's obvious that you like each other, it's hard to not notice."

She smiled, "I am seeing her, Montoya. In fact, I love her. She is, beautiful. Amazing. She brings out love and passion that I never thought I'd have. She's one of a kind." She gushed. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, her skin tingling when she thought of Pepa. It was what she had felt years ago when the kissed at Sara's communion when they were 18.

"I'm truly happy for you, Silvia." Montoya said, a smile in his voice. "I assume that you are with Pepa. When I called you were all too snappy and eager to get off the phone. Did I disturb you two lovebirds?" Montoya teased, expecting to render her speechless.

"Si. I was with Pepa when you called. And as for disturbing us, let's just say you men have the worst timing ever." Silvia said mischievously.

"Oh…ahem…Vale. I'll talk to you tomorrow, have a good time." Montoya said, once he found his voice and fumbled with words.

"Adios Montoya." She smiled and turned off the phone. She had been on the phone for half an hour. She suddenly sensed she was cold. She looked around for Pepa. Cursing Montoya and feeling incredibly cold, she slid off the bed and went searching around for the bathroom.

She quickly ran a hot shower and stepped into it, relaxing instantly. Once she was done with her bath, all dressed up, she stepped back into the room. She was ready and all she had to do now was to find Pepa. Looking around for anything she missed, walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>She was worried for a while when she couldn't find Pepa around. She searched around for a while, not noticing the open garage door. She sat down on one of the chairs that Pepa had arranged outside for their lunch. Elbows on her knees, her palms supporting her face, she sat there looking a bit sad when she heard a sudden roar and saw a huge bike roll out of the garage. She was surprised to see the bike, but her face broke into a smile when she saw Pepa on it.<p>

Pepa stopped the bike right in front of Silvia.

"You took a while to get ready Princesa, but you look great." She smiled and kissed the redhead.

"What's with the bike?" Silvia asked, "Is it yours?"

"No, it's Rocio's. I was just as surprised to find this bike as you are right now. Anyways, will you hurry up and get on the bike, pelirroja? We've got a carnival to see."

Silvia quickly sat behind Pepa, her arms easily finding their way around the brunette's waist and her chin rested on her shoulder.

"How convenient, another way of getting me close to you." Silvia teased.

"That's what I wanted, and I don't see you complaining." Pepa smirked and started guiding the bike towards the road.

* * *

><p>The long trip to the carnival was pleasant, both of them talking about nothing and everything, just content in being so close. Wind was whipping around them as the sped down the deserted road. Silvia nuzzled in the curve of Pepa's neck, arms pulling her closer.<p>

They reached the carnival sooner than Silvia would've liked, but she hopped down the bike quickly see the throng of excited carnival goers heading into what looked like an explosion of light and colors. Colorful lamps hung down on either sides of the short walkway that led into the carnival, shops lining up immediately inside.

Pepa quietly slid Silvia's hand into her own once she came back after parking the bike. Smiling, Silvia pulled her gently toward the walkway.

They entered the carnival, hand in hand. taking in the atmosphere. There was music, colors and smiles where ever they could see. Silvia's eyes lit up and she dragged Pepa into the fray.

After an hour of simply roaming around and stopping at a few stalls to buy ridiculously huge fedoras and drinking a bit of the funny punch, they stumbled across the shooting game.

"Pepa, win that bear for me." Silvia said suddenly, pointing at the one she wanted.

" Really pelirroja? Isn't it a bit cheesy?" Pepa asked amused.

"What? Can't I ask for a small gift form my girlfriend?" Silvia played along, knowing Pepa would gladly do it for her.

"Oh My God! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend Silvia! Oh crap, now she's going to kill me for hanging out with you." Pepa said, acting convincingly serious. Though inside, she was bursting with joy. This was the first time that Silvia had referred to her as her girlfriend.

"No, she won't. She's nice, she's amazing, beautiful, compassionate, gentle, one of a kind!" Silvia gushed, "Dios! What a kisser! Pepa, I think you'll like her."

"Now really pelirroja, should I be jealous? Or should I remind you how great a kisser she really is?" Pepa said with a smirk. She leaned forward, daring Silvia to make a move, though not really expecting the redhead to respond. But Silvia shocked her by backing her against the wall of a closed stall, her hands pinning Pepa's to the wall. Another step and they were flush against each other, Silvia pushing Pepa against the wall, her lips hovering close to Pepa's. She tilted her head moving her gaze away from Pepa's face to the curve of her neck. She lifted her head to Pepa's ear, all the while breathing on her neck. To say that all of this caught Pepa off guard was an understatement. Silvia's actions were driving her crazy, making her go weak at her knees. It was new to her and she loved every minute of it. Silvia's hot breath moved to her ear slowly along her neck, she found it impossible to contain the moan that escaped her.

"I think you should win that silly toy for me. Because I'd really like complete what we were doing." Silvia whispered huskily against Pepa's ear before moving away and walking towards the shooting game.

'She's going to be the death of me.' Pepa thought. Leaning against the wall for a few more moments she tried to calm down. She was tingling all over, Silvia had got her worked up. "Such a tease." she muttered to herself and made her way towards Silvia.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**- Sorry for the long wait guys, you know, life, no motivation, life, and stuff get in the way. Will try to update soon, hopefully when I get the complete story down. Sorry again. Now I sound like a broken record.. Anyways, here's the chapter, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>They were strolling through the carnival, fingers laced. Pepa kept gazing at Silvia, admiring how her eyes twinkled with the many lamps that dotted their path. Pepa liked how warm and content she felt when she saw Silvia pressed to her side, fingers intertwined with her own, Silvia's head leaning slightly, resting in the crook of her neck. It was right.<p>

The carnival was fun. After a few tries, Pepa had managed to win the stuffed bear for her redhead. Silvia had taken to teasing her more, ghosting her lips over Pepa's hyper-aware skin, fingers caressing the brunette subtly, leaving trails of goose bumps in its wake. Pepa was not a person who could be flustered by such minimal lingering touches and teasing, it was just the effect Silvia had on her.

Now they were heading out of the carnival, being a picture of contentment. Pepa freed her arm from Silvia's grasp and put it around the redhead's waist, pulling her even closer, if it was possible. Slowly they approached the bike, carnival lagging behind with every step.

Pepa stopped when they got close enough to the bike, turning to face Silvia. "I'm proud of you pelirojja, You always amaze me, Preciosa." She said, cupping Silvia's face, looking adoringly in the redhead's soft brown eyes.

"What did I do?" Silvia questioned innocently.

"Standing up to your dad, being comfortable with holding my hand in public, agreeing to be with me here tonight… I just am sort of overwhelmed." Pepa said, eyes shining and crinkling as she gazed lovingly at Silvia. She wanted to say so many more things, she wanted to speak of how the redhead had taken over her emotions, her thoughts, her plans, how she had made her way into her heart and how she was soon becoming her life force, her reason to live. Instead she stroked her cheeks, pulled her close, lips almost touching, eyes peering into the redhead's, words she so wanted to say her precious redhead were threatening to spill out. She so wanted to say it, declare it, not say it in a roundabout way like they had said before. So she did.

"I love you." clear, quiet words made Silvia's heart swell with joy. Relief flooded through her and she could not contain herself.

"I love you too, Pepa."

With that they closed the distance between them, lips meeting in a kiss that was unlike any other they shared. Gentler, more passionate, holding more promise and love than ever.

They stood there under the stars, fused together in their loving embrace, for a long time. When they finally pulled away from each other, their eyes reflected the joy they felt after the clear admission of their love.

"Let's go back?" Pepa asked.

Silvia moved closer to her, wrapping Pepa in a warm hug, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Yeah." she breathed and stepped back, holding Pepa's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I'll make you dinner when we get back." Pepa commented as she smiled looking at their interlaced fingers.

"Really? What a sight it will be!" Silvia teased and pulled her towards the bike.

Hazel eyes looked skeptical, eyebrows arched, "All this rush to see me cook? I have a feeling that it's not your only motive, Pelirroja."

Silvia blushed and ducked her head. Regaining her composure, she fired back, "Well, that, and I really do want to finish what we left halfway when my father barged in on us." she suggested.

"Someone's raring to go. But yeah, that was a tragic way for our first time to be interrupted. Good thing we get another shot at it." Pepa observed with a smirk.

"Well, you better be good it then, I don't want to get all worked up for nothing." Silvia husked, leaning to nip Pepa's ear.

Pepa's eyes rolled back, she fought a moan and breathed deeply.

"You're incredibly forward today pelirroja. Hope you are prepared for the consequences, I sure as hell won't hold back." Pepa growled back. Two can play at the game, she thought, while watching Silvia falter for a moment.

"Vale, get us back now. I don't want to miss out on your cooking."

"As you wish Princessa."

Pepa kissed Silvia's hand, moved to sit on the bike and held her hand out for Silvia.

Silvia slid behind Pepa and secured her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzled Pepa's slender neck.

"Let's go." She whispered, taking in the citrusy fragrance of Pepa's hair.

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping here?"Silvia asked when Pepa pulled over near a small building that seemed to house an eatery of sorts.<p>

"I'll be back in a moment Preciosa, I just have to pick up a few things." Pepa said, pecking the redhead's cheek, almost sprinting towards the hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Silvia was left teetering on the parked motorbike; Silvia had almost childishly pouted and had refused to dismount from her perch on the bike, causing Pepa to park the bike carefully so as to not topple Silvia. Currently, Pepa was walking away briskly, chuckling slightly at the redhead's endearing stubbornness.

A few minutes later, Pepa emerged from the restaurant, armed with a bag. Silvia had been watching the door ever since Pepa walked in. A young blonde woman had followed Pepa outside, talking all the while. After a smile, the blonde hugged Pepa, then went back inside with a smile.

Silvia couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anger at the embrace that seemed to last longer than she would've liked. Quickly, berating herself, she pushed the jealousy aside, finding Pepa back at her side in a flash. She put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Somehow, as if it was bound to happen, Pepa caught on to her mood.

"What's the matter Princessa?"

"It's nothing. So, what have you got here?" Silvia deflected, pointing towards to bag in Pepa's hand.

"Stuff for our dinner. Now, tell me what's bothering you Silvia." Pepa maintained, looking pointedly at the redhead.

Silvia fidgeted, she didn't want Pepa to know about her jealousy, remembered how just hours earlier Pepa had reassured her. Pepa was very earnest with her declarations, Silvia had no reason to be worried, but that she was, bothered her. Then again, she didn't want to spoil the mood by closing off and have lingering issues. It was better to clear up things before moving forward.

So she sighed and started explaining.

"It's nothing much, I just got a bit angry when that blonde hugged you. It seemed to last longer than necessary." She said, not sounding spiteful, just somewhat defeated. Pepa caught on to her tone, she knew then that Silvia beating herself up about it.

"Hey pelirroja, it's okay. I'm sorry about that, I should've warned about Lucy. She just was a little excited, that's all."

"I didn't mean to get all jealous, but that you've been with more people than I have and one of them might just come walking in try to take you away from me bothers me a lot."

"You don't have to worry babe, I love you, that is what matters."

"Yeah, I know. And that I'm still insecure after knowing that is what bothers me. I don't want to be like this. But you're too precious to me, even the thought of sharing you or losing you scares me."

"You won't, ever. Mi preciosa, you are all kinds of perfect, and I'm not good enough for you. You deserve way better. But I'm not going to let you go, not while you like having me around. I'm selfish like that and I'd be honored to be with you as long you will have me. I love you." Pepa spoke, sincerity evident in her voice.

"You're going soft Miranda. Too emotional for a tough girl, stray bullet." Silvia joked, wiping her cheek, trying to check the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Well, I am, just for you though. But let's not be too sappy, you look better happy." Pepa smiled hugging Silvia with one arm. She pulled back, caressing Silvia's arm lightly.

"So what's the deal with your friend?"

"She is an amazing cook, you'd know from our lunch. I had asked her to assemble things I'll need for dinner and prepare a dessert because my cooking skills are very limited."

"Why was she so happy to see you?"

"She was happy because she found out that she is pregnant. It is a huge news to contain, she just was boundlessly happy and was bursting to share the news."

"Oh! That's great." She smiled."Her face did seem to glow. How far along is she?"

"Yeah. Just a couple of weeks, she just found out today. They had been trying for a while, like for two years. Rachel, her wife, was still in tears when I went in. It was long overdue. I'm happy for them." Pepa said. She studied Silvia for a moment, something seemed to shift the redhead's demeanor, Pepa couldn't exactly pinpoint what was wrong. She took the redhead's hand in hers, rubbing gentle circles on Silvia's knuckles.

"What is it pelirroja? Something wrong?" Pepa searched the redhead's eyes, hoping that they would give her the answer that she seemed reluctant to give. Silvia looked away from the beseeching gaze for a moment, blinking furiously to hide the moisture that was threatening to cloud her eyes. She looked back into Pepa's hazel eyes, locking their eyes in a deep embrace.

"I'm just sorry for my ill placed jealousy. I love you so, it scares me." Silvia admitted, carefully saying the truth, yet hiding another part of it, steering away from the topic that almost had her in tears.

"So, can we go back now? I really want to know how you cook." Silvia teased, easing them into a lighter conversation.

"Aye pelirroja, don't doubt my skills, there's more to me than just being incredible, smart and sexy." Pepa boasted flipping her hair and pouting like a model. Silvia laughed her eye crinkling laugh and tugged Pepa towards her.

"Okay, mi estrella, let's go back, show me what you got." The redhead chuckled and both the women fell into hysterics, for seemingly no apparent reason.

Pepa caught her breath and leveled her eyes with Silvia's, speaking with utter seriousness and sincerity.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you." Silvia said before pressing her lips to Pepa's in a short but passionate kiss. No sooner than she broke the kiss, Pepa captured her lips in insistent kiss, pressing up the length of her body against Silvia's.

The kiss dragged on, lips sliding seamlessly into a more passionate embrace, bruised but relentless. A tongue peeked out, stroking the other's lips, seeking entrance. Silvia gasped at that and Pepa slid her tongue past the redhead's lips, touching, teasing, stroking and coaxing out her tongue to meet with hers. Pepa caressed Silvia's cheek with her free hand, tilting her head to deepen the sensuous kiss. Silvia's hand dug through Pepa's silky mane, clutching at her hair to keep her in place. her other hand slithered slowly up Pepa's side, tracing firm yet womanly body. continuing her trek upward, Silvia inched her hand over Pepa's taut stomach toward the swell of her breast. Pepa moaned into the kiss, and nipped and sucked at Silvia's lips, causing her to moan louder and inch her hand up further.

Suddenly, Pepa broke the kiss and stepped back, clearly sensing that things would have gone further if they kept on. Not that she minded, but going further while in full public view did not appeal to her. Giving one last peck to a slightly dazed Silvia, Pepa straddled the bike and started it, motioning Silvia to get on the behind her.

"You'd get more of where that came from if we hurry to the cabin."Pepa joked, trying to get the redhead to move faster. This got the redhead to move, and before she could blink, Silvia was on the motorbike behind Pepa.

Pepa chuckled and muttered, "You are crazy sometimes, pelirroja."

"Only for you." Came the muffled reply from where the redhead was nuzzled against her.

She shook her head smiling, and gunned the bike towards the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm very sorry for the extremely late update. I'm high from the Brittana Wedding and so i decided to post this chapter. Its very rough, zero editing, I apologize. Thank you all for reading this story and hope you all have a great year ahead!

Chapter 4

Seated atop Rocio's bike, Pepa and Silvia were making their way back to the cabin. It was a sight to see the headlamp on the lone vehicle on the road cut its way through the inky shades of the night. Cold and moist wind parted around them, that night chill made Silvia cling closer. Warm puffs of breath on her neck commanded part of Pepa's attention. That half lidded quiet of the night with the steady motion of the bike and Pepa's form breathing in her arms lulled Silvia to that in-between state of wakefulness and blissful incomprehension.

By the time they reached the cabin, Silvia was barely awake. Heavy eyes and warm body and such, refusing vehemently to let Pepa dismount the bike. It took a bit of effort, snubbed toes and gentle coaxing for Pepa to park the bike and carry Silvia piggy-backed inside the house.

Depositing Silvia on the couch, Pepa set to preparing a few simple dishes for their dinner.

Silvia wasn't going to awaken and the stay that way for long, and that made Pepa change the menu for their staying-in night.

When Silvia came to by the enticing smell wafting about the cabin, Pepa had already lit the fireplace. It wasn't much; dim orange casting long shadows in the cramped living space. Warmth radiating off it in a comfortable arc, the oriental carpet under Silvia's feet pleasantly warm.

Pepa walked in then with the meal for the evening and set it down on the table mat on the carpet. Once a mug of cold, cold beer had been placed in the hands of a sleep tousled Silvia, Pepa sat cross-legged on the carpet in the mess of cushions on one side of the food mat.

Silvia settled in beside Pepa clumsily, so close that she was almost in Pepa's lap, the beer sloshing dangerously in the mug.

"Easy, pelirroja, we don't want to stain Rocio's carpet." Pepa said, amused at her sleepy redhead.

Silvia snorted, giggling madly.

"You are impossible!" Pepa said, shoving Silvia lightly. "Nobody would believe me if I told them the calm and serious medical examiner Silvia Castro-Leon has an incredibly dirty mind."

When her giggles subsided, Silvia took note of the dinner spread.

"You made pizza?! And tiramisu! And a salad! This is unbelievable. And impressive!" Silvia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Rachel and Lucy did all the prep-work. And the Tiramisu. I didn't do all that much." Pepa said, ducking her head embarrassedly, blushing slightly. She never blushed, before Silvia.

"But you made it for me, that's very sweet! And you are blushing!" Silvia said softly, partly in awe, totally in love. She nudged Pepa to look at her, smiling her sweet, smitten-in-love-with-Pepa smile. Silvia pecked one blushing cheek, stroking the other lovingly.

Silvia settled down again, blushing from her wide, toothy smile. Pepa kept blushing too. It was amazing that they both could blush like young, smitten girls after spending better part of the afternoon naked in each other's arms.

Pepa mirrored Silvia's wide smile, and soon they were laughing uncontrollably, leaning against one another.

"We sure are crazy, aren't we?" Pepa commented once she caught her breath again, laughs subsiding but the grin staying. Silvia kissed her grin and grasped her hand.

"We are. Never change." Silvia said, stealing another kiss. "But let's enjoy your cooking skills before we need your reheating skills."

"Okay." Pepa said, smiling, answering for much more.

The night went on in the warm, sleepy way. Between them, they slowly finished all of Pepa's cooking, moving on to feeding each other small, sweet bites of tiramisu, kissing away the smudges.

Pepa stopped Silvia from washing the dishes and set up a nest of cushions beside the fireplace. They laid there just snuggling and making whispered conversation in the warm orange glow of the fireplace until sleep took over them sometime.

Tomorrow they would head back home, back into the rush of daily life, police work, paper work, forensic procedures and all the other crazy things that it brought with it. But their time in the cabin would tide them over in those hectic times, they would carry the memories back into real life. The escape to the cabin had built them up in ways they didn't know yet, but it sure had confirmed they were, crazy for one another.


End file.
